Kisaragi Koi
|color = feb |seiyuu = |producer = |stagecast = (former) (current) |kanji = 如月 恋 |romaji = Kisaragi Koi |nickname = Koikku Pink Guy Pink Devil Unlucky |age = 21 years old (2019 setting) |gender = Male |birthday = February 14th |height = 179.5 cm (2019 setting) |blood type = O |unit = |partner = (Juniors Group 1) |fanclub = amor |image gallery = Yes |font-color = #FFF }} is the male representative for the month of February. He is an idol under Tsukino Talent Production, and is a member of the unit . His producer is , and he is voiced by . Appearance Koi is a fair-skinned young male, with short bubblegum-pink hair and slightly darker pink eyes. The hairpins he constantly wears are gifts from his younger twin sister Ai. While initially being one of the shortest among the male idols, he has experienced the most height growth in the past few years. He is also the youngest among the members of Six Gravity and Procellarum, having debuting at the age of 17.Kisaragi Koi Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) His theme color is pink.Monthly Tsukiuta. Special Issue Personality Koi is a naturally friendly, amiable type of person. He is good at socializing, making him a person with lots of friends from either gender, and always encourages those who feel down. He is also described to be earnest, hard-working, straightforward, and quite well-informed. Because of this, he's made some startling connections. As a result of his naturally extroverted personally, Koi gets along very well with their staff members. Furthermore, he resembles the role of a big brother by looking out for everyone, despite being doted upon by those older than him. He's also quite the mood-maker, and plays the funny man role and can throw sharp retorts, making him a reliable member of his unit. According to his profile, while he may look like a player, he has a strong moral sense. History Koi is one of the twin children of his unnamed father and unnamed mother, who was a former Goddess. His younger twin sister, Ai, is also a Goddess Candidate. Both Koi and his father, however, are not aware of the Moon Society and Mrs. Kisaragi and Ai's standing as former goddess and goddess candidate, respectively. Plot Initial (2012-2013) Age: 15 years old Height: 170 cm Similar to his classmate Kakeru, he made his debut during his first year in high school, although it was not specified how he had been scouted by Tsukino Mikoto in the first place.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) After being scouted, he, together with , , , , , move into the Tsukino Dorms and the six subsequently form the idol unit .Tsukiuta. Drama! Not long after, upon finding out that Six Gravity's sibling-slash-rival unit has been officially announced, Koi is very much shocked by the idea of having another unit under the same company they have to and the two units proceed with their idol work individually and side-by-side.Tsukiuta. Drama! Sono 2 Also, Six Gravity's Tsukiradi. broadcast, which he and Kakeru hosts together, celebrates its 20th broadcast sometime within the year. In December, he and Kakeru are also the first to release their duet CD.Datte Mada Mada Avant-Title 2014 Age: 16 years old Height: 173 cm Kakeru finds he finds an abandoned shiba breed puppy during on of their photoshoots together and is compelled to keep it, already giving the name "Croquette". The pair then manage convince Hajime and Haru allow the pair to keep the puppy.Inocencia Mini Drama Also, Six Gravity's Tsukiradi. broadcast, which he and Kakeru host together, celebrates its 50th broadcast sometime during the latter part of the year.Tsukiuta. Radio Improvised Stage Play Broadcast's "An Interesting Story: Red Riding Hood?" Koi, together with Procellarum's , Fluna's , and Seleas' host Tsukiuta.'s first live event, "Tsukiuta. Haru no Fan Matsuri 2014". 2015 Age: 17 years old Height: 175 cm He and Kakeru, currently in their third year, both deciding to pursue their university studies, are preparing for their university entrance exams. In February, just after all the duet CDs for both Six Gravity and Procellarum are released, Six Gravity releases their first CD as a unit, entitled "GRAVITY!".Tsukiuta. Series Unit Song "GRAVITY!" Six Gravity and Procellarum also hold their first live together, with all their songs featured in their second set of solo CDs, together with their cross talks in-between solo performances during their collaboration live. He and Procellarum's released their CDs in October.Tsukiuta. January: Kisaragi Koi 2 - "Radical Lovecal" Present (2016) Age: 18 years old Height: 176 cm Six Gravity, together with Procellarum, and goddess candidate units and , celebrate the release of their individual best albums.Tsukiuta. Six Gravity Best Album "Kurotsuki" He will be starting his university studies this coming spring with Kakeru, who will be going to the same university as him, and Iku, who will be attending a different university.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) Relationships Koi cares deeply for his younger twin sister, and dotes on her quite often. While Koi may be the older twin, and plays the big brother role well, people say that Ai is more reliable. Koi and Kakeru became instant friends when they first met at their missionary private high school. He and Kakeru are often paired up together when it comes to idol work. His relationship with Kakeru is close enough to the point that they have fights.Shiwasu Kakeru Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) Since Koi has a generally lucky constitution, he with his good luck and Kakeru with his bad luck even each other out. He and Koi have also established a rule of sorts that if one of them can or has the time to do so, he has to take Croquette on a walk. Koi initially referred to Hajime as a powerful-looking person, similar to the last boss of a video game. Koi looks up to Hajime a lot, similar to a puppy looking up to its master, and holds a lot of respect towards him. The first time they had all gathered as a unit in the dormitory, Koi was the first to be subjected to Hajime's "Iron Claw", and among the younger idols is the one who is subjected to it the most. While Koi's bright, lively, and rather spontaneous personality is quite the opposite of Hajime's personality, Hajime harbors a soft spot for those younger than him, and treats Koi (and Kakeru) as if they were his younger brothers. Hajime also tutors Koi quite often, especially due to Koi's naturally bad English skills. While it seems Hajime's tutoring method can be rigorous, Koi's grades have improved considerately, to the point that Koi's mother thought that Koi had been attending cram school. Koi likes and respects Haru, and two get along quite well. Haru sees the Koi and the younger ones as those who liven up the dormitory, and treats them as an older brother as well as serves as a some sort of mother-figure. Also, Haru sees Kakeru and Koi as most suited to being the hosts of the Tsukiuta. Radio and places a lot of trust upon them, although sometimes questions the jobs given to them as that different from what idols usually do. Koi instantly develops a certain level of dislike towards Arata, and vice-versa, and two lapse into a often-bickering relationship, often over trivial things, not due to opposite views, but because they're on the same wavelength, and instead of mutually understanding each other, they often clash instead. However, despite this, the two actually do get along well and do agree when it comes to certain topics, as noted by their fellow unit members, but they vehemently deny this. Aoi sees Koi as a cute younger brother. Koi, on the other hand, recognizes Aoi's status as a good-looking person. According to Kakeru, Koi usually develops a certain dislike for people who are naturally good-looking, but Koi can't bring himself to develop any negative feelings towards Aoi and is grows attached him, hoping that some of his high-specs would rub off on him. Nevertheless, he treats Aoi no differently than everyone else, seeing him as an older brother as well as a reliable coworker. Koi gets along very well with You and tends to get excited over their random conversations.Haduki You Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) Discography Solo CDs Duet CDs Unit CDs Drama CDs Etymology *His name reflects many of his traits: **''Kisaragi'' (如月) is the archaic name for the second month of the lunar calendar; poetically, February. **His given name, Koi, comes from the character 恋, which means "love".Wiktionary entry on the character 恋 ***His sister Ai also shares her namesake with another Japanese character for love: 愛. The difference between koi and ai is as follows: koi more often refers to love in a physical form and is the "romantic" or "passionate" type of love; ai on the other hand, refers to a more general feeling of love.Japanese Words for "Love" ****Interestingly, in the term renai (恋愛), which translates to "romantic love", the character for koi comes before ai, similar to how Koi was born before his younger twin Ai. ***February is also widely popular for Valentine's Day, a day wherein people exchange tokens of affection. *Similarly, his official fanclub also reflects his position as a February representative: **His and Ai's official fanclub name, amor, is the Latin word for "love". This is in keeping up with the February pair's general motif relating to love. ***Their fanclub motif is that of a heart, also reflecting their general motif relating to love. **Their crest is that of the Japanese plum (梅, ume), which is also a popular flowering plant during Spring time, quite similar to the cherry blossom. Trivia *His strengths and favorites include his family (his younger sister in particular), sweet things, chatting, being fashionable, games in general, karaoke, comedy, anime, manga, and things related to designing.Tsukino Talent Production: Talent and Artist Profile: Kisaragi Koi He also has a hobby of checking the new items at the sweets corner at convenience source.Tsukiuta. Anikuji B-3: Kakeru & Koi *He is right-handed.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) *His eyesight (both eyes) is 1.5. To keep his eyesight from going bad, he makes sure to rest his eyes and eat blueberries.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - ☆Dragging Along~ Six Gravity Volume☆ *He resembles his father and was voted the most dog-like.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass)TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) *He currently owns a total of 15 hairpins received from Ai. *Fond of sweets, and was very glad to receive an all-you-can-eat cake buffet ticket from a woman who did their make-up once.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) *He likes his eggs sunny-side up with soy sauce, his fried egg rolls sweet.Monthly Tsukiuta. September 2013 issue *Chisa was the one who gave him the nickname Koikku. The reason behind the naming was that she heard from Ai that he once groaned about TOEIC (spelled トイック, TOIKKU in Japanese) test score at home.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) *Yaegashi Kensuke, from the ALIVE Series' unit Growth, is also known to refer to Koi as Koikku. Also, according to him, Koi and Arata are quite skilled at wotagei, which is the type of cheering and dancing gestures done by fans of Japanese idol singers.ALIVE Official Twitter (@aliveinfo1) ☆Ken-kun's Endless Digression☆ *He considers English his natural enemy.Tsukiuta. Drama! Sono 1: Okaerinasai-hen **Despite this, he can pronounce English lyrics quite well just by grasping the nuance of the lyrics. He himself has admitted that he doesn't understand much of what he's singing in the first place. *He states that he has neither received the true feelings kind of chocolates for Valentine's nor has been confessed to. References }} Category:Males Category:Idols Category:Six Gravity Category:Kisaragi Koi